Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde
, , |laenge=117 Minuten |alter =FSK 12 / PG - Children |einnahme=740 Mio. Andrew Osmond, Nausicaä and Fantasy of Hayao Miyazaki, SF journal Foundation. 1998, abgerufen am 28. März 2011. |bewertung=8,6/106,13 Mio. US$, ANN: 8,64/10, Stimmen: 4.774 - IMDB: 8,2/10, Stimmen: 68.696 - MAL: 8,48/10, Stimmen: 62.011 - RT: 91%, Stimmen: 70.090 |jap=風の谷のナウシカ, Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä |eng=Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind |fremdsprachig=*Chinesisch: 風之谷 *Dänisch: Nausicaa fra vindenes dal *Französisch: Nausicaä de la vallée du vent *Italienisch: Nausicaa della Valle del Vento *Koreanisch: 바람의 골짜기의 나우시카 *Polnisch: Nausicaä z Doliny Wiatru *Portugiesisch: Nausicaä, a Princesa do Vale do Vento *Russisch: Навсикая из Долины Ветров *Schwedisch: Nausicaä från vindarnas dal *Spanisch: Nausicaa del Valle del Viento *Vietnamesisch: Chiến binh thung lũng gió }} Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde ist ein Animefilm von Hayao Miyazaki aus dem Jahre 1984. Er wurde nicht von Studio Ghibli produziert, sondern von Topcraft. Heute gehört der Film zur Studio Ghibli Collection. Der Erfolg des Filmes trug zur Entstehung des Studios bei. Er bekam viele Auszeichnungen wie z. B. den Animage Anime Grand Prix 1984. Früher erschien der Film stark gekürzt unter dem anderen Namen SternenKrieger (eng. Warriors of the Wind). Auch in anderen Ländern trägt er früher einen anderen Titel: La Princesse des Étoiles (fr.), 바람 계곡의 나우시카 (koreanisch), Guerreros del Viento (spanisch). Vorgeschichte zum Film ist Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo. Handlung → Siehe: Vollständige Handlung Die Handlung des Filmes findet in einer postapokalyptischen Zukunft statt. Nach einem verheerenden Weltkrieg ist die Erde zu großen Teilen verwüstet. Ein Teil der Menschheit überlebte, unter anderem die Einwohner einer Stadt in einem Königreich, genannt das Tal der Winde. Angeführt von Prinzessin Nausicaä kämpfen die Menschen gegen die Rieseninsekten, die Ohmu, die den giftigen Pilzwald, das Meer der Fäulnis, verteidigen. Der Pilzwald dehnt sich aus und droht die letzten Lebensräume der lebenden Menschen zu vernichten. Nausicaä entdeckt im Pilzwald, dass die Pflanzen den vergifteten Boden reinigen und somit eine menschenfreundliche Umgebung schaffen. Doch die hoffnungsvolle Nachricht wird durch den Angriff des Königreichs Torumekia in den Schatten gestellt. Es scheint, dass ein neuer Weltkrieg ausbrechen wird, eine alte Prophezeiung jedoch sagt eine überraschende Wende voraus. Charaktere → Siehe: Charaktere aus dem Film Synchronisation → Siehe: Synchronisation zum Film Kreaturen Teto.jpg|Fuchshörnchen Hebikera.jpg|Hebikera Heedra.jpg|Heedra Kriegstitanen.jpg|Kriegstitan Mononezumi.jpg|Minonezumi Ohmu.jpg|Ohmu Ushihab.png|Ushiab Yanma.jpg|Yanma Produktion → Siehe auch: Der Entwurf von Nausicaä → Siehe auch: Unterschiede Anime und Manga Der Manga erschien seit 1982 im Magazin Animage von Tokuma Shoten. Schon bald danach kam die große Anfrage nach der Verfilmung des Mangas. Da Hayao Miyazaki bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, stimmte man zu und finanzierte den ProjektFred Patten: Watching Anime, Reading Manga - 25 Years of Essays and Reviews. Stone Bridge Press, 2004, S. 210 f.. Der Film wurde auch von der Werbeagentur Hakuhodo finzanziert, in der Hayaos jüngerer Bruder arbeitetDrazen: Anime Explosion, 2003, S. 259–262.. Der Film umfasst nur 16 Kapiteln des Mangas. Da die Handlung des Mangas nicht weit fortgeschritten war, wurde der Inhalt verändert und ein eigenes Ende verfasst. In drei Monaten wurde das Drehbuch und das Filmkonzept fertig verfasst. Die Gesamtproduktion war von Ende Mai 1983 bis Anfang März 1984 (neun Monaten)AnimaniA. 10/2005, S. 18 ff.Filmcredit von Nausicaa.net, 04.02.2013. Ursprünglich war Joe Hisaishi nicht für das Komponieren der Musik vorgesehen. Jedoch konnte er Hayao Miyazaki und Isao Takahata mit seinem ersten Album aus 1983 überzeugen. Die Panzer der Ohmus wurden aus Pappe gefertigt und man konnte sie verschieben und abfilmen. So konnte eine realistische Plattenbewegung erzeugt werden. Der Untergrund vom Meer der Fäulnis wurde von inspiriertJonathan Clements, Helen McCarthy: The Anime Encyclopedia. Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley 2006, Stone Bridge Press, 978-1-933330-10-5, S. 444 f. (Englisch). Auch Hayao Miyazakis eigener Manga Shuna no Tabi beeinflusste diesen Film, was sich vor allem in den Charakteren zeigt. Die Wüstenlandschaft und das Konzept des Sci-Fi-Fantasy ist an den Werken vom französischen Comiczeichner angelehnt. Der Künstler ist unter den Namen Moebius bekannt. Die Kraft seiner Inspiration ist auch in zahlreichen Filmen zu sehen wie z. B. . Veröffentlichung Die Verfilmung des gleichnamigen Mangas wurde am 11.03.1984 in Japan als Kinofilm ausgestrahlt. Er wurde von präsentiert. Er umfasst nur zwei Mangabände, welche aus 7 Kapiteln bestehen. 1996 erschien der Film auf der Juburi ga Ippai Sutajio Jiburi LD Zenshuu. Später auch auf Videokassette und DVD. Tokuma Shoten brachte 1990 einen heraus. 1998 dann ein zweibändige Version für Kinder. Westliche Version thumb|200px|right|VHS Video-Cover thumb|200px|right|Kinoplakat von Warriors of the Wind thumb|200px|right|DVD-Cover thumb|200px|right|Blu-Ray-Cover 1985 erschien der Film auch in westlicher Fassung unter dem Namen Warriors of the Wind (dt. Die Sternenkrieger), der mehr als 23 Minuten kürzer war als das Original. Man wollte aus dem Film einen Kinderfilm machen. Denn damals war die übliche Denkweise, dass Zeichentrickfilme für Kinder sind. Die Botschaften über Umweltbewusstsein und Pazifismus wurden entfernt und durch den Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse ersetztFrederik L. Schodt: Dreamland Japan. Writings On Modern Manga. (Collector Edition). Stone Bridge Press, Berkeley 2011, ISBN 978-1-880656-23-5, S. 279–282 (englisch). So kämpfte Sandra (vertritt Nausicaä) gegen die Gorgonmonster (sehen wie Ohmus aus). Man versuchte den stark veränderten Film möglichst interessant zu verkaufen. Daher war auf dem Kinoplakat ein Pegasus und Lichtschwerter zu sehen. Toshio Suzuki distanziert sich von dieser VersionArchives of Studio Ghibli. Vol. 1, 1996, S. 135.. 1986 erschien der Film in Deutschland als Videokassette bei UFA. Die ungekürzte Fassung Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde erschien am 5. September 2005 auf DVD in Deutschland unter dem Verlag Universum AnimeAnimeanime.de/dvd/movie_sales.html?ID=9edd0bc0-74b1-4a79-ada9-8e2c1f16b014&s=Kult Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (26.Juni 2011). Deutschland In Deutschland erschien folgende Versionen: *1986: Als Videokassette bei UFA unter den Namen Die Sternenkrieger (Sammlerstück) *05.09.2005: DVD-Erscheinung, Verleiher ist Universum Anime (9,99 €uro) *15.04.2011: Blu-Ray-Erscheinung (17,99 €) *02.07.2014: Obwohl der Film nicht offiziell von Studio Ghibli produziert wurde, erscheint es als DVD HD in Japan mit all den anderen Ghibli-Filmen. Die DVD enthält deutsche Synchronisation und ist nur in Japan erhältlich. Produktion 1978 arbeitete Toshio Suzuki am Magazin Animage, das von Tokuma Shoten publiziert wurde. Sein erster Artikel über Anime ist The Little Norse Prince Valiant von Isao Takahata, der zu der Zeit 27 Jahre alt war und bereits Berühmtheit erlangt hatte. Am Film arbeitete auch Hayao Miyazaki (im Alter von 22 Jahren) mit. Takahata erkannte Miyazakis Potenzial und setzte ihn in der Key Animation ein. Suzuki war vom Anime begeistert und rief Takahata an, um ein Interview zu erhalten. Doch er gab den Hörer an Miyazaki weiter, weil dieser mehr zu dem Anime sagen konnte als er. Dies war der erste Kontakt zwischen Miyazaki und Suzuki. Miyazaki lehnte das Interview ab. Im Film Lupin: führte Miyazaki zum ersten Mal Regie. Auch von diesem Anime war Suzuki begeistert und rief ihn zwecks Interview an. Jedoch ignorierte Miyazaki ihn. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen wurde vertieft, nachdem Miyazaki enthusiastisch über sein Konzept zum Nausicaäfilm sprach. Dieser Enthusiasmus steckte auch Suzuki an und er widmete sich dem Versuch Miyazakis Traum zu verwirklichen, damit seine Idee als Anime adaptiert werden kann. Seither verbrachten sie mehr Zeit miteinander. Der Nausicaäfilm konnte nicht umgesetzt werden, weil ein Manga fehlte. Zu damaliger Zeit musste ein Manga vorliegen, bevor ein Anime in Produktion ging. So schuf Miyazaki den Nausicaä-Manga, was innerhalb eines Jahres der beliebteste Manga im Animage wurde. Mit dem Erfolg des Mangas, stand der Animeadaption nichts mehr im Wege. Jedoch geriet die Animeumsetzung in Gefahr. Die Produktion stand hinter dem vorgegebenen Zeitplan, weil die Arbeit Miyazakis Ansprüchen nicht genügte. So bat Suzuki im Animage-Announce um Unterstützung. Auf die Anzeige bewarb sich Hideaki Anno. Er zeigte Miyazaki sein Skript. Besonders die Szene des auferstandenden Kriegstitanen gefiel Miyazaki besonders gut. So bekam Hideaki einen Job in der Animation. Ohmus Grollen Das Brüllen von Godzilla wurde mit einer Kontrabass erzeugt. Ohmus Grollen wurden auf eine ähnliche Weise produziert. Den Ton hört man, wenn die Augen eines Ohmus rot färben und voller Wut auf ihr Gegner rasen. Der Musiker Tomoyasu Hotei nahm, auf Joe Hisaishis Bitte, seine E-Gitarre und spielte drauf. So entstand das Grollen eines wütenden Ohmus.Livedoor News (jap.), 4. Januar 2019, abgerufen 19. Januar 2019 Erfolge Beliebtheit Der Film gewann eine große Fangemeinde. Der Film belegte zehn Jahre lang die Spitze der beliebtesten Animes im Animage. Dieser Erfolg führte zur Gründung des Studio Ghibli, was von Tokuma Shoten finanziert wurde. Miyazaki war, bis zu dem Kinostart von Prinzessin Mononoke, in der westlichen Welt vor allem durch Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde bekanntFrederik L. Schodt: Dreamland Japan. Writings On Modern Manga. (Collector Edition). Stone Bridge Press, Berkeley 2011, ISBN 978-1-880656-23-5, S. 275. (englisch). Im Gegensatz zu der Filmproduktion von Walt Disney verfügte das Nausicaä-Team über weniger Zeit und ein niedrigeres Budget. Trotzdem lobt Frederic L. Schodt die Hochwertigkeit des produzierten Zeichentrickfilmes. Der Film legte viel grundlegende Elemente, die später die Arbeit an künftigen Filmen des Studio Ghiblis beeinflussten wie z. B. die Zusammenarbeit von Hayao und JoeDrazen: Anime Explosion, 2003, S. 259–262. Kultureller Einfluss Der Film setzte neue Maßstäbe für Animationsfilme in Japan. Vor allem die Umweltbotschaft prägte viele nachfolgende Filme. Auch die Fantasiewelt findet in Videospielen Einzug. Wie z. B. die Chocobos aus , deren Gestaltung von Yupas Reittier inspiriert worden sindIn Defense of FF XII, Tim Rogers, 27. März 2006, abgerufen am 4. Februar 2013.. Hier noch eine Parodie von der Animeserie No Game No Life - Folge 7: center|200px Auf dem Bild sieht man einen Ausschnitt aus dem Krieg zwischen Warbeasts und den Titanen. Theaterstück Ein Theaterstück ist in Planung und soll voraussichtlich im Dezember 2019 in Tokioter Theater Shimbashi Enbujo aufgeführt werden. Kushana wird von renomierten Schauspieler Nakamura Shichinosuke II vertreten und Onoe Kikunosuke V spielt Nausicaä. Beide Schauspieler sind männlich. Weitere Schauspieler sind Bando Minosuke II, Onoe Matsuya II, und Onoe Ukon II.Yahoo Japan (jap.), abgerufen 12. Dezember 2018 Da das Theaterstück eine besondere Form in der japanischen Kultur hat, wird es auch Kabuki genannt. Auszeichnungen Folgende Preise hat der Film gewonnen: *1985: - Bester Film *1986: Die gekürzte Fassung Sternenkrieger gewann: *1985: 1.Preis bei der Los Angeles International Animation CelebrationPatten: Watching Anime. 2004, S. 257. Zählt der Nausicaäfilm zu Studio Ghibli? Hier geht die Meinung auseinander. Denn der Film wurde vor Entstehung des Studios produziert. Dennoch trägt Studio Ghibli alle Rechte des Films. Universum Der Film spielt im gleichen Universum wie Das Schloss im Himmel. In beiden Filmen kommen Fuchshörnchen vor. Dies ist natürlich kein ausschlaggebendes Argument, da der Roboter auch im Film vorkommt. Collection Der Nausicaäfilm ist unter Studio Ghibli Collection aufgelistet. Daher darf Studio Ghibli den Film auch verkaufen. Doch die Filmrechte lagen vorher bei Topcraft. Am 15.Juni 1985 wurde Topcraft aufgelöst und die Gründerväter von Ghibli kauften das Studio auf und tauften es "Studio Ghibli". Im Prinzip wurde das Studio Topcraft von Studio Ghibli aufgenommen. Seither wurde der Film unter "Studio Ghibli" vermarktet. Franchise Sowohl im Nibariki und im Studio Ghibli Museum werden Sachen zum Film verkauft (z. B. das Bier). Auch die Vorgeschichte Giant God Warrior Appears in Tokyo wurde im Studio produziert. Soundtrack → Siehe: Alle Alben aufgelistet Der Soundtrack wurde mehrmals neuauferlegt. Insgesamt sind es 8 CDsCD Guide von nausicaa.net, 04.02.2013. Videospiele Die Konsolenspiele wurden von Technopolis Soft entwickelt und mit Tokuma Shoten produziertArtikelliste (28.03.2011)Artikelliste (28.03.2011). Nausicaä in the Nick of Time (Naushika Kiki Ippatsu or Nausicaä Kiki Ippatsu) ist ein Shoot'em up-Spiel wie Spacewar!. Davon gibt's zwei Versionen: Für PC-6001mkII und MSX. Das Spiel ist auch unter Close Call bekannt. Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (Game) ist ein Abenteuerspiel und erschien in den 80er Jahre. Weitere Spiele Viele Spiele weisen viele Ähnlichkeiten auf. Vor allem Ohmus sind beliebte Gegner. Bei sind einige Kreaturen von dem Film inspiriert. Auch der Musikstil ähnelt sich. Auch in der westlichen Game-Industrie findet man Hinweise zum Film. Wie etwa von Ubisoft. Im futuristischen Aufbau-Strategiespiel ist ein versteckt: Dieses erlangt man, wenn eines der Flugzeuge wie Nausicaäs Gleiter "Möwe" genannt wird. Man erlangt dann den versteckten Erfolg: "Die Prinzessin, die Insekten liebte" Hier einige Spiele: crying.jpg|Bio Hazard Battle godsl.png|Crystalis / Godslyer ccore.jpg|Cyber Core hor.gif|Demon World / Horror Story msl.gif|Metal Slug 3 gim.png|Mr Gimmick kyoshin.png|Side Arms d-ma.png|Super Ghouls'n Ghosts viewp.gif|Viewpoint → Vollständiger Stab Mediathek Galerie → Siehe: Weitere Bilder Kusha.jpg Hib.jpg Ohma-awaked.jpg Ohmu-new.jpg Peji-plane.jpg Nausi-sword.jpg Videos thumb|center|335px|Liveauftritt von Joe Hisaishi thumb|center|335px|Lala Piano Remix thumb|center|335px|Making Of (englisch) Webseiten Offizielle Seiten News *GhibliWorld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Reviews *HD compare, Bildervergleich DVD und Blu-Ray *Schnittberichte (dt.) *Filmstarts (dt.) *Schnittberichte (dt.), Bericht mit Screenshots *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jp.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Fanseiten *Open Sky (jp.), Bau der Mehve Einzelnachweise en:Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind es:Nausicaä del Valle del Viento ja:風の谷のナウシカ zh:風之谷 it:Nausicaa della Valle del vento Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime